The contract objectives include the design, fabrication, and qualification by in vitro and in vivo testing of a completely implantable left heart assist system capable of reliably assuming the required cardiac load for periods of up to two years. The Andros LVAD system design includes a balanced selenoid actuator, the Andros model IIIA blood pump, electronic control and power monitor unit, and ancillary components. The workscope includes system design and analysis, blood pump development, energy converter development, system integration, system characterization, and system life and reliability testing.